


Good Morning

by lilith696



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Alexander (2004), Farrelleto
Genre: Farrelleto - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much beside smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Colin's last birthday.  
> English is my seconds language any mistake you see is all mine.  
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

Colin held into a steaming cup of coffee as he observed his lover sleeping in their bed.  
The strong back was revealed to his inspection, the play of soft muscles under the tattooed skin, the line of the spine and the sensual curve of the lower back. The beautiful face turned towards him, the mop of golden hair sticking out in a messy way that drove him crazy. 

Colin couldn't help but think how lucky he is to obtain such a gorgeous creature. The beautiful blue eyes fluttered open softly and he found himself drowning in their depth yet again. 

Jared smiled at the sight of his lover, his handsome face and perfect torso indulged in consuming his morning beverage. He reached out his hand in the direction of the Irishman beckoning him to come to bed. Colin returned the smile, put down his cup and grasped the offered hand only to be pulled into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues fought for dominance until the smaller man relented to let his lover lead the kiss. The brunette reached down to pull the sheet that was separating their naked bodies from touching and was joined by a moan as their skin made contact. 

Jared tangled one of his hands in his lover's dark hair while the other traveled down his back, and he spread his legs so his lover could settle between them.

Colin broke apart from the tempting lips only to rain kiss on the high cheekbones, along the strong jaw, down the creamy throat, and upon the sculptured chest. He poked his tongue out to taste the tiny rosy nubs electing a gasp from the blond, and then he continued his journey down the tight body to lap at the small navel before sinking his mouth onto his lover's rod. 

Jared felt the warm mouth swallowing him and moaned loudly tangling his fingers in the dark strands. Colin gulped down the blonds cock all the way down his throat then pulled away to nibble at the leaking slit, he felt his own hardness leaking due to his lovers whimpers of need. He pushed the alluring thighs against Jared's chest to inspect the puckered hole, he gave it a lick and to his satisfaction it twitched in anticipation of things to come. The American's moans intensified as he felt the slick muscle entering him. He didn't need much preparation for he was still open from their ministrations the previous night.  
Colin ate away at the heavenly passage, getting it wet for his entry. He felt the lean body writhing under his attention and smiled secretly when he heard his lover beg.

"Please Cols, oooh I need you inside me… now… oooh fuck me." Jared pleaded his lover and wasn't disappointed when the brunette grasped his hips tightly and exceeded in feeding the hungry hole his big shaft. He was plundered deep and hard. 

Colin pulled the lean legs over his shoulders and aimed for his lover's sweet spot, thrusting madly urged by the blonds' screams.  
"You like that baby? Like when I fuck you open? When I make you scream?" Colin's accent got thicker with each passing thrust and it drove Jared insane.  
"Yes...oooh..umm..yes!...I love it…Gooods..Colin!...faster baby.." He found himself almost bent in two, fucked into the mattress within an inch of his life.  
Colin felt the almost demonic build up to his climax and reached for his partner's cock wanting to cum together with him. The smaller man shrieked with impossible pleasure feeling his end fast approaching.  
"I'm gonna come baby" he moaned pitifully.  
"Yes my sexy doll…cum for me." Colin felt the muscles around him clenching tightly and with a loud roar spilled himself deep inside the delicious heat his lover in two screaming as he erupted over their bellies.  
Colin felt all his energy drained and collapsed heavily over his lover then rolled to his side kissing him softly.  
"I love you babe." He whispered into one delicate ear. Jared stared at his lover's warm chocolate eyes "I love you too Cols." And they settled down for more sleep entangled in each others arms.

Jared woke up to a burning heat between his legs and a hard member in his hole; he moaned loudly and turned his head to look at his smirking lover. He sighed then in a swift movement had Colin on his back and him seated on the hot flesh. He leaned down and whispered in the Irishman's ear "You're seriously insatiable my love." He watched his lovers face screw up in pleasure as he pushed himself up then down over his cock.  
Colin's hands wrapped around the slim hips aiding the blond in his movement and moaning while his erection was being devoured by an incredible heat over and over again. He started to push up into his lover's body sheathed all the way to his balls, striking his pleasure nub with each push. 

Moans, groans and the sound of their flesh slapping against each other echoed in the wide bedroom drawing out everything else. They gazed into each others eyes deeply, finding love and lust mirrored in their combined gaze. The heat radiating from their bodies was enough to melt mountains as the dance continued.

Jared rode the pole shoved into him heatedly moaning and whimpering for more.  
Suddenly, he lost the feeling of the fullness itched inside him, was thrown sideways then shoved into his knees before he was fed the huge dick again.  
Colin reached up and grasped the blond locks earning a scream from the smaller man as he was forced to arch back. He placed a bite of pure possession upon the exposed shoulder satisfied in hearing his lover scream once more.  
Jared felt himself being pushed to the limits and still he craved the cock like a drug trying to push back against his lovers plows.  
Colin finally let go of the painful grasp on his partner's hair and reached around to pinch the hard nipples before traveling down to grasp the leaking cock.  
The blond was screaming and moaning shamefully by now, pushing back hard on the erection and forward into the huge hand wrapped around him. He milked the cock inside of him for several seconds and after a sharp jab to his prostate, he came hard coating his lover's hand feeling the cock inside him twitching and coating his insides with warm seed.  
Colin watched in fascination how his cum leaked out of the tight orifice and dripped down the impaled crack. He slipped out of his lover and fell face first into the pillow one of his arms wrapped around the blonds waste. 

They lay like that for a while regaining their breath. "Damn, I'm so sticky. I really need a shower." Jared said after a while. Colin looked at his lover and smiled devilishly "Why don't you go draw it up and I'll follow you in a minute…".


End file.
